Jenga Mazes and More!!!
Jenga Mazes and More!!! is a tape by Zack Bone Productions. It is 15 minutes long and is listed under the date 2005-09-25. It was published to YouTube on Dec 23, 2015. The video lacks a description. Segments Unknown Date The tape starts with a segment with an unknown date. This probably means that the camera was used later in the tape, and then reused at the beginning. Further evidence includes the transitional phrase "three minutes later..." uttered by Michael at the very start of the video. Ironically, the video contains no jenga mazes at all. Unlike the other videos, the title is not one of the first few sentences spoken, further implying that there were in fact some jenga mazes, but they were taped over. Grant arrives at his swingset, which is made of K'NEX, just like himself. Then he gets on the swing and falls off. SEP 25 2005 At 0:44, the date SEP 25 2005 appears on the screen, due to a cut. The camera position is mostly unchanged since before the cut, implying that the unknown date was very close to SEP 25 2005. Grant finds a tire on his swingset, and tells it to get off. It does, but not before Michael can cry about it. Grant plays on the swing some more. Because Grant's swinging is stop motion, several disjointed shots of Cary can be seen in the background. SEP 26 2005 More Grant's Swingset More Grant's Swingset starts at 1:29. Grant swings for a bit, and then gets chased by a stampede of Grants. SEP 28 2005 At 2:20, a jenga block poofs into the screen. A large K'NEX sculpture rolls by, too. Grant can be seen dodging a wheel, and then getting mercilessly chased by a stampede of wheels. OCT 1 2005 Wheel #1: The Big Chase Wheel #1: The Big Chase starts at 2:44. Grant gets chased by a wheel. A slow-motion replay of the scene is then shown. Wheel #2: Hockey Wheel #2: Hockey starts at 3:13. It's the Grants against the Jengas. At 3:42, it is paused, because it's actually gonna be soccer. The Grants win. Wheel #6 Wheel #6 ''starts at 5:00. It is the third wheel. Some Grants go sledding. ''Wheel 4: Contrap Wheel 4: Contrap ''starts at 5:42. It features The Drop Two Pieces of K'NEX Contraption. ''Wheel #5: Tests Wheel #5: Tests starts at 6:11. There are five tests in all. All the tests are about rubber bands. The following tests are tested: * How much can this rubber band hold? ** Well, it can hold five jenga blocks. (Note: this conclusion may not be correct, because the rubberband was never tested for six jenga blocks; the test skipped from five jenga blocks to seven jenga blocks.) * Test #2: How many jenga blocks will it take for the rubber band to stretch? ** At five jenga blocks, the rubberband is deemed to be stretching. However, at four jenga blocks, it "just fits." * Do you think this can fit on? ** It can! * Test #4: Twist? ** That wasn't a test, but... tada! Here's a way! * Test #5: Is this rubber band green? ** Looks like it! Wheel #6: What It Stands For Wheel #6: What It Stands For ''starts at 9:44. Cary wants to know what the word is that we're trying to look for what it stands for. It's "HAYRIDES." Hayrides stands for '''H'EY, 'A'NDREW 'Y'OUR 'R'EFRIDGERATOR 'I'S 'D'OING 'E'XCELENT 'S'OMERSALTS Tire #7: Nothing... and Somethings Tire #7: Nothing... and Somethings starts at 10:32. A couple of wheels roll by. #8: Watch the Wheel Go By #8: Watch the Wheel Go By ''starts at 10:51. Another wheel rolls by. Collection of Stories At 10:59, Cary decides to do something else. Stories are selected by picking a wheel from a set of wheels, likely representing film reels. Sometimes they are grabbed by a peg, while other times they are simply pointed to. ''#2: The Fall Off a Cliff Episode #2: The Fall Off a Cliff Episode starts at 11:08. Grant falls off a cliff. It takes a long time to hear him land, despite falling off a short coffee table, which is hilarious. #6: The Long Dooey #6: The Long Dooey starts at 11:20. The title is cut off, so it's unclear what the last word says, but it sounds like "Dooey." It has been cancelled. When attempting to pick another episode, episodes 7, 5, 1, 3, and 8 are cancelled as well. #4: The Shorty #4: The Shorty starts at 11:39. This one is not cancelled. Then it is. Camcorder connected to TV At 11:44, the camera is presumably connected to the TV, allowing the camera to be pointed at its own footage, causing an infinite loop. OCT 2 2005 The Big Chase The Big Chase starts at 11:56. Grant is chased by a wheel. Then, Grant is chased by two wheels. Then, grant is chased by three wheels. Five hours later, Grant is chased by a stampede of wheels. This Movie This Movie starts at 12:40. There are nine parts in This Movie. Michael can be heard playing the piano in the background. Part 1: The Cliff Part 1: The Cliff starts at 12:42. Grant wants to get to the chair, so he flies there because he can. Then, it is cancelled. A small segment of stop motion occurs, and then the date changes to OCT 3 2005. It looks like the camera was left in one spot overnight to preserve the stop motion integrity. OCT 3 2005 Wheels for Sale At 13:24, Grant is selling wheels. An unnamed red toy exits a car and invites Mr. Turtle Guy to come out as well. He then asks Yellowy to come out, too, but Yellowy only comes out after excessive screaming and then being asked to come out again. Mr. Turtle Guy buys four regular tires, which comes out to $20. "On the next tape, you'll watch the rest of it." Michael puts his finger on something, much to Cary's dismay. Category:Videos Category:Camcorder Tapes Category:Zack Bone Productions Videos